PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT Developmental and Mentoring Core (Core B) The goal of the Harvard University (HU) CFAR Developmental and Mentoring Core is to catalyze cutting edge HIV research at Harvard and its affiliated hospitals through direct grant funding of projects that enhance the CFAR mission and align with the research priorities of the OAR. Our Core focuses on leadership development through funding and mentoring of Early Career Investigators. The Core provides developmental funding, grant writing mentorship, and training in high priority scientific areas to support the next generation of HIV researchers. The foundation of our funding mechanisms is the Developmental Awards, awarded twice yearly to meritorious Early Career Investigators. To respond to developing HIV research priorities, as defined at our annual Strategic Planning Meeting and by the OAR, the Core also releases requests for proposals to catalyze new areas of research represented by our Scientific Working Groups (SWGs). We also sponsor and coordinate workshops to develop critical new HIV research skills in areas that have included microbial genomics and computational biology, enhancing the ability of CFAR members to engage in emerging research areas and technologies. Our mentoring activities provide both intensive individual feedback, for example, through mock K reviews prior to each NIH HIV/AIDS funding deadline, as well as broader community skill-building such as through our K Writing and our CFAR sponsored Physician-Scientist Workshops. The mission of the Developmental and Mentoring Core remains central to the HU CFAR, and the enormous value of this Core has been broadly recognized at an institutional level: The Harvard Provost and the Deans of Harvard Medical School and the Harvard T.H. Chan School of Public Health, as well as affiliated Harvard hospitals all contribute funding support for Developmental Grants that further leverage the CFAR. In the last funding cycle, we reviewed 221 grant applications and funded 67, for a 30% funding rate. Sixty-six percent of grantees were women and 12% were under-represented minorities. To continue to provide high-impact, rigorous training and mentorship for Early Career Investigators, we propose the following Specific Aims: 1) To support high-priority, cross-disciplinary HIV research activities at Harvard University and with international colleagues through Developmental Awards; 2) To facilitate the development of new experimental approaches in high-priority research areas as directed by the Scientific Working Groups and Programs; 3) To foster leadership development of Early Career HIV Investigators through a mentoring program that provides grant writing support and structured workshop skills training.